


Human Interests

by CommanderAnzu



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAnzu/pseuds/CommanderAnzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lore has some ropes from a Ferengi vessel with a special use in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Interests

"Lore, is this really necessary?" Data inquired.  
Lore simply finished tying the bonds and looked over his work. His brother lay on his standard bed with his arms and legs neatly bound to the ends. The ropes he had bought from a Ferengi trade ship awhile back with exactly this use in mind.  
"Of course it is, brother." He licked his lips as he watched his brother test the strength of the bindings around his wrists and legs. "You have no idea how hot this is."  
"I can not say that I do know," Data responded, still tugging uselessly at the ropes. "I do not understand the many human kinks, as they call them."  
"I suppose I'm lucky Dr. Soong gave me full capabilities for such fascinations." Lore gave his helpless brother a smirk.  
"I do not find it fortunate." Data remarked. He stopped his struggling immediately as he watched Lore unzip his uniform pants slowly; tauntingly. He let his arms and legs go slack. "Though I suppose if you wish me to humor you I shall have to do so, considering my position."  
"Oh, of course. It won't interest or excite you at all." Lore sneered.  
"Absolutely not," Data replied seriously, but his eyes were glued to the front of Lore's pants.  
Lore just grinned.


End file.
